


Something Real

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, How Do I Tag This, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Corey Bryant/Liam Dunbar/Mason Hewitt, Misunderstandings, Pining, Project Meta, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: For so long, Theo's been convinced he's had feelings for someone else. He realizes that it's been a way of protecting himself from the fact that he's been falling in love with Stiles and Derek. After a talk with Liam, Theo decides it's finally time to tell Derek and Stiles how he feels.





	Something Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts), [Auddieliz09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/gifts).



> For Amanda and Autumn, two of my biggest Stereo supporters. 
> 
> This is an alternate for [Project Meta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158441/chapters/35153228). While writing the fic I fell in love with the relationship between Derek, Theo, and Stiles. I'd promised a Thiam ending for that one, but couldn't give up on the possibility of these three winding up together. So here we are. Timeline wise for Meta, this would take place around the end of chapter 7. But I do believe it can be read on its own.

Somewhere along the way this thing with Stiles and Derek started to mean something. What started out as something casual and temporary became more _real_. He started to care for them, and not just care for them. He’s fallen for them. Both of them. And that’s a scary thing.

When this started, he knew he cared for Liam. He thought he could even love him. And he does. Just not in the way he’s been leading himself to believe. It was easier to latch onto that dream than to face the reality that he was falling in love with these two amazing men. That they were becoming such a big part of his life. He craves the time he spends with them. It’s always easy, natural.

But it was never meant to be anything serious. And he knew that. He’s always known the day would come when Stiles, Derek, and Theo would become just Stiles and Derek. He’s been hoping for it even. He knows how much they love each other and they deserve to be happy. But the thought that their happiness didn’t include him was terrifying. He didn’t want to lose this.

So he made himself accept that it was nothing serious and that one day he would have to lose all of this. All the kisses and late night talks and cuddling. All the time spent in Derek’s kitchen learning how to bake so he wasn’t completely hopeless. All the constant shit talking and bantering with Stiles that led to heated make out sessions and some of the best sex he’s ever had.

Now he’s faced with the reality that this is ending. Derek and Stiles are sorting through their issues and they’re going to be together. Theo’s going to have to accept that and step aside. And he will. He wants what’s best for them, even if that isn’t him. That doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.

He falls back on his bed and buries his face in his pillow, feeling his chest clench when he realizes how much it smells like the shampoo Derek likes to use. He can’t stop the tears from falling at the thought that soon that smell will probably fade and never be replaced again. At least not by Derek himself. Theo has no doubt he might get desperate enough to buy the shampoo, just to have that memory.

His phone dings but he ignores it. He doesn’t exactly feel up for talking to anyone right now. Except…

He sighs and grabs his phone, not even reading the message and opening Discord instead. It’s time he finally talks to Liam. He knows he’s been weird these past few months and he owes him an explanation. He just has to hope that Liam doesn’t get mad at him.

**MurderNugget:** Hey Liam. I know this might be weird, and for that I’m sorry. But I feel like I have to say something. I know I’ve been acting strange these past few months, especially where you’re concerned. I’ll admit that I had a bit of a crush on you. For a while I was sure it was more than that. I let myself believe I was falling in love with you, and who knows? In a different reality I probably was. But in this one I was using it as an excuse to deny what I was really feeling for someone else. Two someone's, in fact. And you got caught up in it. I’ve been lying for everyone for months, including myself. Because of that people have gotten hurt.  I’m sorry for that. You deserved better.

Theo fights the desire to close his laptop and put it as far away from him as possible. It’s hard though. Instead he opens up Tumblr and scrolls through for a while. Then he goes to his docs and browses through his ever growing list of WIPs before settling on one that he thinks he could get some work done on. He gets so wrapped up in writing that he doesn’t immediately notice the little red number pop up for Discord. When he does, his hands freeze over the keys.

His heart is hammering in his chest, and he feels a cold sweat break out across his skin. He knows Liam has every right to tell him off for being a dick these past few months. But he’s still hoping for a more positive reaction. He brings his finger down to his touchpad and slowly brings the curser up to the Discord tab, and clicks.

**Dunbear2001:** Oh thank god. I’m so happy you put that out there, because I’m the same way. I’ve been letting myself believe I liked you because the reality that I was in love with not only my best friend, but his boyfriend as well, was too much.

Theo lets out a breath of relief as he reads over the message. He definitely feels better knowing he’s not alone.

**MurderNugget:** Well, we’re a pair aren’t we?

**Dunbear2001:**   We certainly are. Have you thought about talking to Derek and Stiles?

**MurderNugget:** I don’t know what I would say. We’ve had a good thing going and I don’t want to ruin it. Plus, now that they’re officially together…

**Dunbear2001:** I think it’s worth a shot. They’re clearly into you, at least a little bit. Have you ever hinted you wanted something more serious?

Theo sighs, and shakes his head. Then realizing Liam can’t actually see him, starts typing.

**MurderNugget:** No. As far as they know, I’m into you.

**Dunbear2001:** Then maybe try clearing that up. They care about you. Even if it’s not something they want, I doubt they’d react badly. But you never know if you don’t try.

**MurderNugget:** Are you going to try with Mason and Corey?

If Liam is surprised that Theo knows who he was talking about, he doesn’t say so.

**Dunbear2001:** That’s different.

**MurderNugget:**  You’re talking to me about putting myself out there, when you can’t even do it yourself. You can’t be afraid of how they’ll react. Especially Mason. You two have been friends since you were kids.

**Dunbear2001:** But I don’t want to ruin things.

**MurderNugget:** They could always feel the same way. You never know if you don’t try, Liam.

**Dunbear2001:** ****Stop using my own words against me.

**MurderNugget:** I tell you what. You try with Mason and Corey, and I promise I’ll talk to Derek and Stiles. Deal?

Liam doesn’t say anything for a moment. Theo’s starting to get worried that maybe Liam just bolted, when his name appears at the bottom, signaling that he’s typing.

**Dunbear2001:** Deal. When are we doing this?

**MurderNugget:** Well, I’m supposed to hang out with Derek and Stiles tonight. So, I guess I’ll do it then.

**Dunbear2001:** Wow, you’re not wasting any time.

**MurderNugget:** If I’m going to tell them, I need to just do it. Otherwise I’ll start overthinking everything and it’ll never happen. So better to just do it tonight.

**Dunbear2001:** Well, good luck. Not that you’ll need it.

Theo signs off with Liam, and then just sits there on his bed. He can’t believe that he actually plans to tell Derek and Stiles how he feels tonight. But he knows he needs to. He can’t keep lying to them. And if there’s a chance they feel the same way, he needs to take it.

* * *

 

  
Derek’s in the kitchen when Theo shows up at his house a few hours later. He puts down the bottle of wine he’s opening when he spots Theo, and closes the few remaining steps between them, pulling him in for a tight hug.

“Hey Theo,” Derek says, his voice as soft and warm as the sweater he’s wearing. “It’s good to see you.”

“You too,” Theo says, unable to stop himself from sinking into the hug.

“This is still okay, right?” Derek asks him, but doesn’t move to pull away.

“Yeah. I don’t think I could survive without your hugs.”

Derek chuckles, and places a kiss to the top of Theo’s head before pulling back. He goes back to the wine, and Theo looks around the kitchen.

“Is Stiles here?”

“He’s upstairs,” Derek tells him. “He came home grumbling about work and needing a hot shower. He should be down soon.”

Theo nods. He moves to lean against the counter next to Derek, and peers into the pot on the stove. Pasta. “Do you need help with anything?”

Derek tilts his head, and looks around the room, “Could you set the table?”

Theo starts getting out the plates and silverware, arranging them on the table like he has so many times before. He’s just finishing up when Stiles enters the room. He spots Theo, and lets out a long breath.

“Oh thank god you’re here.”

“You okay?” Theo asks, stepping around the table to bring himself closer to Stiles.

“Yeah,” Stiles says. “I could just use a Theo hug.”

Theo smiles and opens his arms, which Stiles instantly slides into. He buries his face in Theo’s neck and sighs. “You’ve been gone too long,” Stiles complains.

“It was only a few days,” Theo says, though he can understand where Stiles is coming from. It’s felt like too long for him too. Especially with not knowing where they stand.

“Have you talked to Liam?” Derek asks him.

Theo tenses and pulls back from Stiles, putting some space between them. He rubs the back of his neck, and clears his throat. “Uhh yeah. I did. Earlier today actually.”

Derek and Stiles share a look before Stiles speaks, “And? How did it go?”

“Good,” Theo says. “Really good. I mean, I had to do a bit of thinking before that, about what I wanted. But once I explained it to Liam, he understood. And we’re on the same page now.”

“Great,” Stiles says. He grabs the glass of wine that Derek hands him and takes a long drink. “That’s great.”

Theo frowns at the forced chipperness in Stiles’ voice, and also notes the tense set of Derek’s jaw. “You don’t even know what I told him,” Theo says.

Stiles sighs, “You clearly told him that you were pining for him for months and want to be with him and…”

“No,” Theo says, cutting in. “I didn’t. I told him I thought I had feelings for him, but I didn’t. I was just lying to myself because I was afraid.”

Derek puts down the wine again, and takes a careful step towards Theo, “Afraid of what?”

“Afraid of what I was feeling,” Theo says. “Because I had fallen in love. It just wasn’t with Liam. And I was afraid because it wasn’t supposed to be serious, and yet here I am.”

Stiles is holding the wine glass loosely in his hand, as his gaze is fixed intently on Theo. “Theo, who did you fall in love with?”

“You,” Theo says. He looks right at Stiles before turning his gaze to Derek, needing them to understand. “And you. I fell for both of you. I _love_ both of you.”

The next moment, the wine glass Stiles is holding goes crashing to the floor. Theo barely has time to worry about it, before Stiles is on him. He’s throwing himself back in Theo’s arms, and placing frenzied kisses across his face, before finally finding his lips.

“You idiot,” he mumbles. “We love you too.”

Theo glances over at Derek, who is watching them with a soft smile, “We were hoping you would get here."

Theo untangles one of his arms from Stiles, so that he can pull Derek in. He grins when Derek wraps his arms around both of them. This, right here, is where he’s meant to be.

* * *

 

  
Later, after they’ve made their way upstairs to Derek’s room, Theo checks his phone, to see he has a new Discord message from Liam. He smiles when he opens it to see a picture of Liam snuggled up between Mason and Corey.

**Dunbear2001:** Things worked out here. How about you?

Theo feels a pair of lips brush across the back of his neck and closes his eyes. “I think he’s waiting for an answer,” Derek says, amusement in his voice when all Theo does is bare his neck further.

“He can wait,” Theo sighs.

On his other side, Stiles snorts. Theo feels his phone being taken but doesn’t open his eyes to look, at least not until he hears the shutter from the camera. He looks over at Stiles through lidded eyes to see him typing something on his phone before putting it aside.

“What did you do?” Theo asks.

Stiles grins and leans in close, his warm breath fanning across Theo’s lips. “I told him you were busy. Which you are.”

“Definitely busy.”

Theo closes the short distance between them and fits his lips against Stiles’. He groans when Stiles’ tongue slips past the seam of his lips and tangles with his almost languidly. Derek’s mouth continues its path down Theo’s neck, licking and biting and sucking on each inch of skin it finds. They take their time tonight. Slowly mapping and cataloging each other’s bodies in ways they never allowed themselves before.

Theo knows it shouldn’t feel new. They’ve been together before, more times than he can count. But it still feels different. This time it’s all out there, all the hidden feelings and love. Theo can feel it in each touch and brush of lips, and tries to give back everything he’s feeling to each of them.  He closes his eyes, feeling safe and happy in their arms. Knowing that when he wakes up in the morning they’ll still be here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
